Mi nueva adiccion
by strangegirldandere
Summary: Nutty es un joven drogadicto de 20 años , sus padres le obligan a que este bajo el cuidado de un psicologo , que quizá solucione todos sus problemas y se vuelva adicto a otra cosa... ADVERTENCIA:YAOI,DROGAS. HTF no me pertenece...lamentablemente T.T le pertenece a Mondo mini shows
1. Just like other day

**Just like other day **

estaba en mi hogar , mis padres peleaban en la cocina y yo como siempre me escapaba a la terraza a darle "color" literalmente a la vida , me puse ese mini cuadrado en mi boca como si fuera un dulce pero este era amargo , sin embargo me llevaba a otras dimensiones , a una vida sin problemas y a todos color , veía al elefante loco y rosado saludarme alegremente, podía ver como todo el cielo estaba estrellado , como habían hongos fluorescentes bailando alegremente al compás de la música electrónica , todo psicodélico , todo loco , todo perfecto. En este mundo me sumergía todos los días, tan así que ya creía que era real, me levante con un horrible dolor de cabeza que al final valía la pena ya que ayer vi ese mundo colorido, invitándote a relajarte divertirte y estar en paz, pero una vez levantado volvía a ese mundo real , en donde lo que dictaba las personas era lo único valido , vestirse así , ser así , trabajar allá , estudiar acá , familia feliz , ser heterosexual. Eso eran las reglas básicas para sobrevivir en este mundo y en donde fueras diferente como yo no eras bienvenido, porque ser artista es un trabajo miserable, ser bisexual significa repugnancia e indecisión, drogarte significa que no triunfaras nada en la vida , ser original significaba ser loco , comer solo dulces podía provocarte diabetes y ser gordo.

Todo lo anterior mencionado equivale a mi , una persona artista rechazada por sus padres y por su indiferencia me sumergía al mundo mágico todos los días , cuando estaba en la realidad comía dulces sin parar , sin embargo era demasiado escuálido para comer tantos dulces .

Igual todo no era malo en el mundo real , tenia amigos , tenia droga , mis viejos eran ricos y sobre todo tenia a mis dulces ,sumergir un dulce en mi boca era mi paraíso , mas que el mundo mágico , el gusto , el color brillante , el azúcar , esa era mi droga pura , los dulces .

Nada era mejor que un dulce en la mañana ,noche, tarde , a cualquier hora , el dulce era mi amante , mi prójimo , mi dios , eso era el dulce!

Pero mis padres estaban hartos de todas mis adicciones , futuro , deberían dejarme de tratarme como un niño ya tengo 20 años pero claro , creen que mi futuro esta indeciso .

"_Mira Nutty , yo y tu papa queremos que vayas a un psicólogo , el te dará consejos y hará que puedas darle rumbo a tu vida , por favor dale una oportunidad , ya estamos hartos de mandarte a lugares de rehabilitación , a nutricionistas que intenten convencerte de comer algo mas que no sea solo dulces , da por lo menos una oportunidad al psicólogo"_ Carajo , que tengo 20 y tengo mi propia casa y a esta edad yo decido el rumbo de mi vida , lo único interesante de ir al psicólogo debe ser que ellos se hacen los que comprenden , los que creen saber todo , será divertido molestarlo.

Recepcionista-Señor Nutty , por favor pase a la sala 3, ahí lo atenderá su psicólogo.

Fui hasta la sala tres, de ahí vi salir a una chica de cabello blanco ondulados, temblando mas que un celular en vibrador y con un pepino en su mano, el pepino tenia un sombrero de gala

Lammy-Lo juro, el señor Pickles me obliga a ser cosas malas, POR FAVOR CREAMEEEE

Dos enfermeras se llevaron a la chica y esta luchaba por salir, había que admitir que era demasiado cómico ver esa escena, realmente todos los pacientes de este psicólogo deben ser locos.

Toothy-Disculpe por la demora y por el incidente, por favor pase.

Le di un vistazo rápido, era un joven 3 años mayor que yo, vestía una tunica elegante y por debajo un buzo púrpura que iban en perfecta armonía con sus ojos, hace poco se había recibido y era mucho mas bajo que yo , si suelo observar detalladamente a las personas.

Toothy-Hola mi nombre es Tom pero puede decirme Toothy , por favor póngase cómodo en el diván

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo me acomode en ese diván que era bastante cómodo y el prendió unos inciensos, ya veo se quiere hacer el psicólogo relajado y armonioso.

Toothy-Bueno, antes que nada me gustaría saber tu nombre, a que te dedicas y por que razón estas aquí.

Nutty-Bueno, mi nombre es Neil, pero todos me llaman por mi apodo Nutty , me dedico al arte y estoy aquí porque mis padres me obligaron a pesar de que tenga 20 años y pueda perfectamente hacerme cargo solo de mi vida .

Toothy-Ok Toothy , esta bien tener independencia , pero muchas veces se necesita la ayuda y orientación de una persona para seguir adelante .

Nutty-Ósea que dices que yo necesito una persona para guiarme, eso se le llama depender de otro

Toothy-No , yo digo que mi deber como psicólogo , es ayudarte , entenderte , puedo darte todos los consejos del mundo pero al final de cuentas, vos solo harás tu camino.

Nutty-Wow que espiritualidad tienes para ser tan joven y enano.

Toothy-No todos tenemos la suerte de tener altura señor Neil , y no estoy tan joven ,tengo unos 25 años

Nutyy –EH 25 AÑOS , POR FAVOR DAME TU CEDULA , ESTO HAY QUE COMPROBARLO

Toothy-Joven Neil , estamos en su consulta , lo importante es escucharlo a usted .

Nutty-mmj pero que aburrido, quería ver si me decía la verdad, es normal que se vea aniñado o se a hecho un lifting facial .

Toothy-No señor Neil , no me he hecho ninguna cirugía boba para parecer mas joven , es verdad que tengo 25 y soy un enano , ahora concentrémonos en usted .

Nutty-Dígame Nutty, pequeño : )

Toothy –Ok Nutty , he estado leyendo tu historial y veo que has ido a rehabilitación , pero que aun no te deshiciste de las drogas . Dígame ¿ A que edad empezó su adicción? ¿Influencio por temas familiares , escolares o porque lo retaron a probar?

Nutty-Ok probé lsd a los 16 años , en ese entonces mama y papa discutían como siempre pero no fue por ellos que me empecé a drogar , fue porque un día me deprimí por temas amorosos,bullying en mi secundaria ,mis viejos nunca aceptaron mi manera de ser liberal a todo y un día , decidí escaparme para ir al lago pero unos gemelos me alcanzaron y me ofrecieron Lsd , dijeron que no solucionarían mis problemas pero que iría a una dimensión feliz , y fue así .

Toothy-Osea que querías evitar los problemas y el mundo antes de enfrentarlo , no es así ?

Nutty- Sin ofender, pero no hay solución para este mundo, las personas son como son, y si ellos eligen destruirse la minoría no puede hacer nada.

Toothy- No sea tan negativo.

Nutty- No soy negativo , soy realista , pero créame , yo cuando como dulces y tomo Lsd ,soy feliz ,no necesito nada mas.

Toothy-Perdon , pero esa "felicidad" que te provoca el LSD , puede acabar con todas tus relaciones , de amigos , algún familiar, se quedara solo , y será tu culpa? en parte si , pero el responsable de que se arruine es el LSD

Nutty-Prefiero estar destruyéndome feliz, antes que soportar a mis padres criticándome, a la gente que se burla porque soy bi , a la sociedad que dice que ser artista es un trabajo burdo , sin gracia , fácil y que te morís de hambre.

Toothy-Entiendo perfectamente su enojo, pero para superarse tenes que enfrentar los problemas, no huir de ellos. Si vos te los enfrentas y te reís en su cara, el mundo , la gente y tus padres no podrán superarte .

Nutty- y como queres que haga eso ?

Toothy-Pff hay muchas maneras , ya que eres artista , podrías hacer un video , un dibujo o una manifestación artística a todo lo que odias , no crees que la gente y al mundo no les impactaría eso ? incluso si fuera una excelente cosa la que hiciste podes hacerte reconocido mundialmente.

Nutty-Si que eres fantasioso, señor psicólogo

Toothy –No soy fantasioso, soy optimista y oportunista, no huyo de los problemas, los enfrento con una sonrisa.

Nutty-Una sonrisa que tiene dientes de castor ajajaajjaja

Toothy-En serio, deberías tomar en cuenta lo que dije , ya termino la consulta , ojala vuelva a verme y no "huya" de mi.

Nutty-Adiós dientes de castor

Toothy-Adiós

No se que pensar al respecto , si reírme de lo que acabo de escuchar o odiarlo , no se si tiene razón o como dije antes , se quiere hacer el que sabe todo de la vida , pero no le tengo miedo , volveré a su estupida consulta.


	2. Un adorable castor y su paciente bizarro

Volví a casa, y por algún motivo raro mama estaba ahí, seguro que quería ver si había ido a lo del psicólogo enano dientes de castor.

**Madre de nutty-**Neil , fuiste al psicólogo verdad ?

**Nutty-**Si, he ido al psicólogo, muy cómico por cierto, me dio más gracia que Jim Carrey.

**Madre de Nutty-**Me alegra que te haya caído bien, porque te tengo una noticia…va a vivir en tu casa y te estará vigilando todo el tiempo para que te dejes de drogar y hacer las cosas bizarras que vivís haciendo

**Nutty-**QUEE!

**Madre de Nutty**-Si, el va a estudiarte como persona y de ahí te ayudara a mejorar como persona, dale una oportunidad hijo, que esta estudiando también psiquiatría y le va a servir para recibirse de eso también.

**Nutty-**Tengo 20 años carajo 20 AÑOS, no necesito que un psicólogo novato que tiene dientes de castor me ande cuidando como niñera.

**Madre de Nutty-**Mira, si no mejoras ahora, mas adelante no podrás salir de tus adicciones, si hace poco que es psicólogo, pero ya ha ayudado a muchas personas a tener una vida mejor, fue recomendado en muchos lados.

**Nutty**-Así que recomienda a un enano con dientes de castor en muchos lados JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Madre de Nutty-** No te burles de el!

**Nutty**-Pero si es verdad! es un enano con dientes de castor !

**Toothy-**Hola señora, hola Neil

**Nutty-**EHHHH HABLANDO DE ROMA! DIENTES DE CASTOR (SE ABALANZA A EL) COMO ESTA? DIME NUTTY

**Toothy-**Mi nombre es Tom , no dientes de castor .

**Madre de Nutty**-Neil! se respetuoso carajo , perdón señor Tom , le voy a mostrar la casa y en donde se va a quedar.

**Toothy**-Muchas gracias señora, con su permiso.

No se si esto será una molestia o si será divertido, lo único que se es que no podré disfrutar de mi hermoso Lsd en mi casa… pero que digo! existen mis hermosos dulces.

Madre de Nutty-Bien, ya le he mostrado toda la casa, ahora me voy, en lo posible vigílelo bien, que estoy harta de que se drogue.

**Toothy**-Tranquila, yo lo vigilare bien.

**Madre de Nutty**-Neil, me voy !

**Toothy-**No te preocupes, yo lo busco

Toothy fue hasta la cocina, y ve a Nutty comiéndose un pote entero de nuttela

**Nutty**- Queres un poco, castor?

**Toothy-**pff ve a saludar a tu mama Neil

**Nutty-**Que soy Nutty joder.

**Toothy**-Ok "nutty" baja a saludar a tu mama

Nutty fue a la sala de estar , saludo a su mama , ahí hubo un silencio incomodo de 10 minutos

**Nutty**-Bueno , me veo obligado a compartir mi casa con un castor ,pensa que es tu casa y hace lo que quieras , ahora quiero estar solo , ok?

**Toothy-**Ok , pero después ire a hablar contigo y que me cuentes mas de tu vida

Dicho esto Nutty se fue a su cuarto sigilosamente, puso reckless de cristal castles (*), se prendió un faso(**) y empezó a dibujar en un estado de detonación .

Toothy tenia un oído muy agudo y noto que Nutty se estaba riendo demasiado, decidió ir al cuarto de Nutty , apenas subió las escaleras sintió un aroma raro que impregnaba en todo el pasillo.

Entro al cuarto y vio a Nutty con los ojos muy brillosos, era demasiado obvio que se había drogado.

**Toothy**-Nutty , creo que sabes perfectamente que no podes drogarte

**Nutty-**Callate castor o ardilla , nose al que se relacione mas con tus dientes! es solo un fasito lindo que me hace bailar JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Toothy-**Es droga igual , por favor decirme Tom o Toothy , pero deja de decirme castor

**Nutty**-No es mi culpa que tus dientes sean similares a los de un castor o una ardilla , pero mejor sos una ardilla , son mas adorables y tu eres adorable ajajjajajajjajajaj

**Toothy-**Nutty , realmente estas detonado , deberías dormir

**Nutty-**Pero tranquilízate ! yo estoy re feliz , como una lombriz JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ te digo algo ?

**Toothy-**que nutty

**Nutty-**a no serpor tu cabello corto y que te vestís como hombre , pareces una chica JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

**Toothy-**Por favor , deja de faltarme el respeto , se que te molesta mi presencia pero entiende que te va a ser mejor.

**Nutty-**Pero quien dijo que me calleras mal ! admito que me caes de lo mas bien pequeño , y no tengas vergüenza , eres muy lindo castor ardilla JAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJ

**Toothy-**En serio Nutty , tenes que irte a dormir

**Nutty **–De acuerdo , dormire una siesta , pero antes dejame darte un beso de las buenas noches.

Nutty se acerco a Toothy ,y sus labios se juntaron , los ojos de toothy no podian estar mas grandes de la sorpresa rara que se acaba de llevar.

**Nutty-**Carajo! tenes una boca muy rica y sabe a paleta , te voy a empezar a besar mas seguido adorable castor ardilla JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA "plop"

Nutty se callo , posiblemente se desmayo , Toothy a pesar de seguir shockeado levanto a Nutty y lo llevo a su cama , lo observo por unos minutos.

**Toothy-**Es el paciente mas bizarro y loco que tengo

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Segunda parte :D **

**(*) Crystal castles es un duo que hace musica electronica .**

**(**)Faso es otro termino que se le dice a la marihuana **

**Espero que les haya gustado **


	3. POV toothy

**POV Toothy**

He tenido pacientes de todo tipo a pesar de que hace poco esta trabajando de psicólogo, desde una chica que dice que un pepino la obliga a ser mala, un ex militar bipolar, un tipo simpático pero muy torpe, varias veces me termino rompiendo algo en el consultorio (*se refiere a Lumpy xD),un obrero que se queja de todo, una chica tan obsesionada con la limpieza incluso me termina limpiando el consultorio, no importa si antes estaba limpio ,siempre le ve un defecto mas.

La mayoría de mis pacientes están bastante loquitos, pero dentro de todo intentan ser normales, pero nunca pensé que me tocaría trabajar con alguien tan anormal y bizarro.

Me acuerdo el primer día que lo tuve en el consultorio, era un tipo de cabello verde limón , con dulces pegados en su cabeza , ropa flourecente que iban con los dulces, hay que admitirlo , y un ojo verde y el otro negro, y yo que creía que no podía existir alguien mas demente.

Sus padres me contrataron para que lo estudiara y pudiera darle un rumbo a su vida, al principio dude, me decía a mi mismo que este tipo me iba a sacar de quicio como nadie, pero por otro lado debía ser interesante estudiar a una persona tan bizarra, además de que el pago de sus padres iba a ser mayor que el de cualquier paciente, y tener una casa , ya estaba harto de vivir en la casa de mi mejor amigo.

El se llama Cody pero todos le decimos cuddles , por lo adorable y tierno que es a pesar de ser un hombre, al principio estaba todo bárbaro pero se puso de novio con giggles ,pasaba por el living y los dos se devoraban la boca mutuamente, cuando quería dormir estos no paraban de gemir ,iba al baño y los dos estaban en la bañera y no cerraron la puerta , me tenían podrido que me iba a vivir a una pensión con tal de no escucharlos cuando hacían el amor, además de que sobraba en esa casa.

Por otro lado la novia de Cuddles no me caía muy bien que digamos, se los ve muy felices juntos pero parece ser el tipo de chica que lo engañaría , o capaz que estaba celoso por su situación o porque tiene a cuddles..estuve enamorado de el pero lo supere..Supongo.

Nutty dentro de todo es un ser humano exótico, raro en su especie se podría decir, su madre me mostró su hogar y en donde me voy a quedar hasta que el se supere a si mismo y se proponga una mejor vida, observe que en todas las habitaciones habían colores fuertes y muebles raros, pero lo que mas me asombro fue su cuarto.

Era como si las paredes fueran comestibles , las paredes eran decoradas con cupcakes , golosinas, paletas,chocolates,chicles y en contraste con colores neon , en mi opinión parecía un cuarto muy femenino para un hombre de 20 años , pero como dije antes Nutty es bizarro, y también me provocaba hambre ver paletas y golosinas por todos lados.

Pero también habían cuadros, algunos con temas psicodélicos, otros abstractos y algunos retratos, vi el retrato de un chico, según lo que pude observar parecía de 15 años , llevaba unos lentes y su cabello era entre un azul claro o celeste pastel ,pero lo que llamo mas la atención era su rostro , se veía con pura timidez ,serio y algo de inocencia.

Según Nutty uno de los motivos por lo que se empezó a drogar fue por un amor que termino mal, y por algún motivo el culpable es el chico dibujado.

**Madre de Nutty**-Neil, me voy !

**Toothy-**No te preocupes, yo lo busco

fui hasta la cocina, y veo a Nutty comiéndose un pote entero de nuttela,no entiendo como puede comer tantos dulces y no engordar

**Nutty**- Queres un poco, castor?

**Toothy-**pff ve a saludar a tu mama Neil

**Nutty-**Que soy Nutty joder.

**Toothy**-Ok "nutty" baja a saludar a tu mama

El marcho a despedirse de su mama, volvió, se quedo 10 minutos callado observándome, y cuando iba a decirle que me dejara de mirar así , hablo.

**Nutty**-Bueno , me veo obligado a compartir mi casa con un castor ,pensa que es tu casa y hace lo que quieras , ahora quiero estar solo , ok?

**Toothy-**Ok , pero después ire a hablar contigo y que me cuentes mas de tu vida

Me quede viendo Elementary en la sala de estar , era una de las tantas series y versiones de Sherlock Holmes , solo que ahí Watson es una mujer y vive en la casa de Sherlock para vigilarlo y ayudarlo con sus misterios , reí en silencio , yo estaba en una situación parecida con Nutty.

De repente escuche unas fuertes carcajadas en el cuarto de Nutty , acompañado de una musica electronica muy fuerte , cuando subi las escaleras pude sentir un aroma raro .

**Toothy-**Mierda esta fumando marihuana .

Fui corriendo directamente al cuarto de nutty y abri la puerta fuertemente

**Toothy**-Nutty , creo que sabes perfectamente que no podes drogarte

**Nutty-**Callate castor o ardilla , nose al que se relacione mas con tus dientes! es solo un fasito lindo que me hace bailar JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Toothy-**Es droga igual , por favor decirme Tom o Toothy , pero deja de decirme castor

**Nutty**-No es mi culpa que tus dientes sean similares a los de un castor o una ardilla , pero mejor sos una ardilla , son mas adorables y tu eres adorable ajajjajajajjajajaj

**Toothy-**Nutty , realmente estas detonado , deberías dormir

**Nutty-**Pero tranquilízate ! yo estoy re feliz , como una lombriz JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ te digo algo ?

**Toothy-**que nutty

**Nutty-**a no serpor tu cabello corto y que te vestís como hombre , pareces una chica JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

**Toothy-**Por favor , deja de faltarme el respeto , se que te molesta mi presencia pero entiende que te va a ser mejor.

**Nutty-**Pero quien dijo que me calleras mal ! admito que me caes de lo mas bien pequeño , y no tengas vergüenza , eres muy lindo castor ardilla JAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJ

**Toothy-**En serio Nutty , tenes que irte a dormir

**Nutty**–De acuerdo , dormire una siesta , pero antes dejame darte un beso de las buenas noches.

Nutty se acerco a mi y nuestos labios se juntaron , mis ojos no podían estar mas grandes de la sorpresa rara que se acabo de llevar , PORQUE ME BESO!.

**Nutty-**Carajo! tenes una boca muy rica y sabe a paleta , te voy a empezar a besar mas seguido adorable castor ardilla JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA "plop"

Vi a nutty caerse ,posiblemente se desmayo , yo a pesar de seguir shockeado levante a Nutty y lo lleve a su cama ,ahora el que lo observaba era yo.

**Toothy-**Es el paciente más bizarro y loco que tengo

Creo que actúo así por estar drogado , aunque dicen que unos de los efectos de la marihuana es decir verdades en bromas, cosa que me daba mas impacto y vergüenza , un paciente no debe relacionarse con su psicólogo , pero seguramente el no entienda eso…Puff que digo! solo fue un beso y el estaba drogado , aun no me puedo quitar su gusto mezclado de marihuana y dulce en mis labios, no se que decir ,esta totalmente loco.

Mmm ya se! iré a tomar una ducha y después me iré a dormir , bañarse y dormir son buenas formas de reflexionar y de ser psicólogo con uno mismo , aunque no se si dormir no hace que evite o me escape de la situación…


	4. Chapter 4

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Toothy hacia 3 horas que se había ido a la clínica al tratar pacientes.

Mientras que Nutty recién se levantaba, noto que todo su cuerpo estaba contracturado , tenia mucha hambre y la cabeza se le partía a la mitad *.

Fue a la cocina y se llevo unas cookies con un pote de nutella , fue a la sala de estar y miro la televisión , increíblemente aun tenia hambre y fue por dulces ,pero vio un papel , parecía una nota.

"_Nutty, tuve que ir a atender pacientes ,hoy vengo a las 18:00 y ahí hablaremos de todo ,en ese entonces no consumas ninguna droga ni tomes alcohol, además debo preguntarte algo , hasta luego..Tom."_

Nutty sabia que no podía drogarse por dos razones , la primera que el psicólogo castor se iba a dar cuenta y la segunda era que estaba destruido físicamente ,era suicida si se llegaba drogar en el estado físico en el que estaba.

Entonces el peliverde decidió buscar algún antibiótico para que se le vaya el dolor , ni siquiera podía dibujar , no le quedo otra que ver algo en la televisión , para colmo no había nada interesante.

No solo le dolía todo el cuerpo ,sino que no podía hacer nada y el no era justamente de las personas que pudieran quedarse quietas , un día sin hacer nada era un infierno para el.

Paso 3 aburridas horas intentando ver la tele sin aburrirse , lo único que le iba a alegrar el día era molestar a ese psicólogo .

Toothy-Buen día Neil … te paso algo ? Te ves terrible

Nutty-Que me digas Nutty carajo! si me duele todo el cuerpo y no pude hacer nada en todo el dia , solo ver esta tele de mierda

Toothy no podía creerlo , era la primera vez que veía a Nutty malhumorado y violento, en el fondo se quería matar de la risa por lo graciosa que se veía esa escena de Nutty malhumorado , pero al final de cuentas era su paciente .

Toothy-Bueno tranquilo…no tomaste ningún remedio ?

Nutty-Si , tome uno pero no me hizo ningún efecto ! la puta madre no quiero seguir así , vuelvo a estar otro día encerrado y me suicido.

Toothy-Por favor , tranquilo… déjame que te vaya a buscar algo … no hagas lo ultimo igual…nose si me lo decías en serio

Nutty-NO PUEDE SER !, ES UNA EXPRESION ! NO ME VOY A SUICIDAR, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INGENUO!

Toothy-Repito, tranquilízate, y bueno…nunca se sabe por eso te pregunte.

Y antes de que Nutty le respondiera, Toothy se fue para su cuarto a buscarle algunos remedios, apenas llego arriba se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Se acordó de una cosa, siempre la sociedad critico que la mujer era la malhumorada e histérica, pero a decir verdad los hombres son mas histéricos, y un ejemplo era Nutty .

Nutty-Encontraste algo que me sirva?

No recibió ninguna respuesta , Nutty no se iba a quedar esperando un año para que el otro baje , asi que fue al cuarto de este y cuando abrió la puerta vio a Toothy riéndose a mas no poder.

Nutty-Repito, encontraste algo para que tome? , No me importa si es salado* lo tomare igual! y mas te vale que no te estés burlando de mi castor-ardilla.

Toothy-No Nutty , no me estoy burlando de ti , solo me acorde de un chiste que me contó un amigo.

Nutty-A ver, cuéntame el chiste entonces…

Carajo , Toothy no era el mejor con el tema de los chistes ,además todos los que sabia eran estupidos , intento acordarse del que mas le causo gracia y contárselo al adicto de dulces.

Nutty-Estoy esperando…no tengo todo el día , además de que debo tomar un remedio MJ

Maldito , pensaba internamente , Nutty podía ser cualquier cosa , un loco ,bizarro ,malhumorado si no hizo nada en todo el día , pero había algo que Nutty no era …un estupido.

Y ahí se acordó de un chiste , era muy malo pero quería liberarse de la situación lo antes posible.

Toothy – Es así…un día dos compañeros llegan atrasados ala escuela by la maestra pregunta por q llegas atrasado y le responde es que soñé que viajaba por todo el mundo y como el mundo es grande me tarde un poco y la profesora dice y tu por que llegas atrasado y le contesta: por que yo lo espere en el aeropuerto … JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ ES MUY GRACIOSO.

Se hizo un silencio, Toothy era de las personas que odiaban los silencios incómodos, lo ponían nervioso y odiaba estar atrapado, no le gustaba quedarse en una situación embarazosa durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo Nutty disfrutaba ver al de ojos púrpura ponerse nervioso.

Nutty-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JJAJAJAJAJJAJA…es el chiste mas malo que escuche en mi vida …pero me dio gracia igual por lo malo que era, además de que sos pésimo mintiendo.

Toothy-En serio, hoy me contaron ese chiste y lo encontré muy chistoso, nose porque.

Nutty-Tranquilo…debe ser una experiencia muy graciosa para vos verme irritado, entiendo debe ser muy divertido, pero para mi es mas divertido verte nervioso y cuando te dejo mudo, como ahora.

Toothy-…Lo admito, fue demasiado gracioso verte malhumorado…pero en ningún momento me burle de ti.

Nutty-Te creo, bueno…pudiste encontrar algún remedio ?

Toothy-Si, es un jarabe para el dolor muscular …es eso lo que tienes ?

Nutty-Si ..y también me duele la cabeza.

Toothy-Acá tenes para la cabeza.

Nutty-OK, tomare esto ahora y después hablamos sobre tu consulta…por cierto muchas gracias.

Toothy-de que ?

Nutty-Por que me pusiste de buen humor : ) por tu chiste malo y por lo nervioso y adorable que te pones cuando te callo … : )

Toothy-…no hay de que…

Toothy no entendía nada, porque carajos le decía "adorable",era obvio que parecía mas joven de edad , pero le molestaban que no le creyeran que el era psicólogo debido a su cara juvenil y su altura ,o que le dijeran que era lindo o tierno en el sentido infantil .

Otra cosa que no entendía era porque Nutty a pesar de que hace poco se conocer lo molestaba, porque andaba provocándolo todo el tiempo para que el en algún momento se enojara y mandara a la mierda a su paciente, se le ocurrió dos posibilidades ante esto :

1- se trataba de que solo lo quería molestar por diversión.

2-Era porque en el fondo su paciente odiaba la idea de ser controlado por un psicólogo y lo provocaba para que este se harte y asi el paciente vuelve a ser libre.

Y se le ocurrió una tercera opción, pero le parecia absurda , o capaz que era la que menos deseaba.

3-Quisa el paciente me quiera y de la manera que lo sabe demostrar es molestando.

El "querer a alguien" puede ser varias cosas , que te quiera como un amigo, que te quiera como un psicologo que le cae bien, que te quieras como un hermano mayor ,o que te quieras como…algo mas que solo un amigo y psicologo.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Al fin lo termine , me disculpo por haber demorado T_T , se me ha ido el Internet y por eso no subi este capitulo antes , gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Primero hay que quererse,despues querer

Volvieron a la sala, Nutty de un muy buen humor y Toothy…no muy contento que digamos.

Le daba rabia no poder controlar a su paciente, no en un sentido de que no hace su deber como psicólogo, sino en el sentido de que su paciente lo conocía demasiado ¿o era que Toothy era una persona muy trasparente? , hace alrededor de 3 dias que conviven juntos, y tratar de no enojarse con las bromas del peliverde era un dilema.

Hay que admitirlo, ese Nutty era gracioso pero terminaba siendo insoportable, teniendo tantos pacientes locos que pudo manejar y este le hace la guerra para que pierda la paciencia.

Pero toda persona que estudia psicología esta entrenada para no perder la paciencia, Toothy no era de las personas que perdían la paciencia fácilmente, pero se le hacia muy difícil soportar al drogadicto de los dulces, y mas le daba vergüenza tratar con el desde que lo beso aquella noche.

A pesar de que su paciente aquella vez estaba drogado y no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, pero igual no podía verlo fijamente, le daba timidez y escalofríos acordarse de aquella noche,se le venia a la memoria el gusto que tenia sus labios,un gusto raro , empalagoso ,muy dulce.

Pensó mucho en abandonar a su paciente, pero no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, uno porque quería ayudarlo ,dos no tenia un lugar fijo a donde ir y tres pudo notar la desesperación de la madre de Neil , parecía que el era la única esperanza para hacer reflexionar y entrar en razón a este joven loco ,salvaje, rebelde .

Sabia que en esta sesión iba a contarle aquel beso incomodo que tuvieron, al final de cuentas no podía ocultarle la verdad a su paciente y de paso lo haría pensar el efecto de las drogas , pero fuera de ese tema incomodo quería hablarle sobre algo mas ,aquel cuadro del joven pálido con expresión inocente, estaba seguro que debía ser alguien importante en su vida .

De la manera en la que estaba dibujado era perfecto , la luz y sombra justa , los rasgos definidos ,los ojos totalmente expresivos ,en su opinión lo relacionaba con algo amoroso , como si ese joven fue novio de Nutty , y el había dicho en una de sus cuantas consultas de que sufrió mucho por una persona.

Eran las 8 pm , se atrasaron dos horas por el tema de que a Nutty le dolía todo ,pero con este mas calmado iniciaron la sesión .

Toothy-Bien Nutty , debemos hablar seriamente de algo

Nutty-OHH el ardilla-castor se puso serio! en fin ¿Qué paso?

Toothy-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ayer?

Nutty-mmm me acuerdo que entraste a mi cuarto y yo estaba re drogado, acordate que aun sigo con dolor de cabeza y por lo tanto , no me acuerdo mucho si te dije algo.

Toothy-mmm entiendo…hablamos mas tarde de ese tema entonces, ahora te hare una pregunta mas personal

Nutty-Estas curioso , pecoso.

Eso hizo irritar a Toothy , odiaba que se burlaran de sus pecas ,pero como todo psicólogo fingió que no pasaba nada , que estaba calmado.

Toothy-Dime…el retrato de ese adolescente entre 15-16 años… ¿puede ser que haya sido su novio o que estuvieras enamorado de el? puede ser que esa persona…¿sea la que te rompió el corazón cuando eras adolescente ?

Y en tan solo segundos, la cara de Nutty burlona y sonriente, paso por una expresión de tristeza, rencor y nostalgia, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillosos…¿estaba a punto de llorar ?

Nutty-Vaya…no eres tan estupido como pareces…¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Toothy-Por como lo dibujaste , por la manera angelical que se veía , es un cuadro perfecto , bien proporcionado .

Nutty-Gracias…se que parezco alguien que no se toma las cosas en serio…pero cuando se trata de arte soy lo mas perfeccionista posible…sobre todo cuando retratas a la persona que mas amabas.

Quebró ,sus lagrimas delineaban todo su rostro, caían lentamente ,recordar esas cosas lo destrozaban por completo, quería olvidarlo pero…no podía deshacerse de sus recuerdos ,de su hermosa sonrisa .

Toothy-Nutty…

Fue hacia el asiento de Nutty , rodeo sus brazos , lo estaba abrazando, a pesar de lo molesto que era no le gustaba verlo así.

Sintio como lo empujo , lo hizo de una manera brutal ,ahora el rostro de Nutty estaba enojado , molesto.

Nutty-No finjas que te importo…al final los dos sabemos que estas aquí por el dinero y por mis padres.

Toothy-No digas eso, se que sos solo mi paciente, pero aun así no me gusta verte llorar…todas las personas sufrimos por amor, seguramente el fue muy especial para ti pero…no puedes quedarte estancado en el pasado, sino nunca vas a avanzar, entiendes?

Nutty pudo ver que su psicólogo le decía la verdad , aun así quien era para abrazarlo? si le caía simpático pero…ni siquiera era su amigo para que lo anduviera abrazando.

Nutty-Como si fuera tan fácil …esas cosas no se olvidan y superarlas es todo un desafío.

Toothy-Si , pero el tema es que tenes que proponerte a superarlo , podes salir con chicas o chicos , podes hacer actividades extras , algo que despeje tu mente de manera positiva.

Nutty-…porque pensas que me drogo? es porque despeja mi mente , porque me da un éxtasis único …por que escapo de la horrible realidad, ¿sabes lo que me cuesta ser aceptado por los demás ? si tengo amigos y amigas…pero para mis padres soy una vergüenza…en la secundaria me humillaban todo el tiempo porque era bisexual, porque amaba el arte , porque al tener padres millonarios era un engreído.

Mis padres no me aceptan por lo que soy , están decepcionados de que no sea el sucesor de su empresa y de que me dedique al arte, me echaron de la casa cuando tenia 16 por tener novio, se llamaba Spencer.

Y…el era la perfección para mi…el era hermoso, inteligente, adorable, la única persona que intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de comprenderme.

Pero me engaño…con su hermano mayor…se río en mi cara ese hijo de puta, dijo que lo único que le importaba era el dinero, los regalos que le hacia,que yo solo había sido un prostituto para el,se sumo a humillarme con el resto de las personas.

Un día me desahogue con el…le di una golpiza y decidí irme a otro país a estudiar...con el tiempo el se arrepintió, se termino enamorando de mi, yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma .

Se termino odiando a si mismo, y cuando volví…el intento que nos lleváramos bien…le dije que era una mierda de persona…a la mañana siguiente el se suicido.

Ni siquiera quiero recordar la carta que me escribió antes de morir, que estaba arrepentido, que había sido una mala persona…que se odiaba a si mismo de haberme hecho tanto daño, tanto dolor.

Desde ese entonces quede confundido, y por eso no creo en las personas y no creo en el amor.

Toothy quedo atónito…no sabia que responder ante esto…sin embargo lo entendía, si bien no le rompieron el corazón de esa forma…su familia era muy abusiva.

Pasaba la navidad solo, todas las fiestas familiares solo, ni siquiera tenia un hermano y que se pudieran comprender.

Toothy-Es horrible lo que te paso…pero realmente tenes que quererte mas…por mas egoísta que suene antes de preocuparse por los demás , por como piensan, por lo que les pasa…primero te tenes que preocupar por vos mismo , tenes que proponerte en que tu vida sea la mejor, elegir tu camino.

No es nada fácil, pero vos te tenes que amar, sino te amas…nadie lo va a hacer.

Yo estoy seguro de que encontraras al amor ,se que podes conocer personas que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos y de que triunfaras en el arte , eres excelente en eso.

Se que podes elegir correctamente tu camino , pero si sigues evitando a las personas…podes perderte de muchas oportunidades.

Nutty-No seas tan positivo, las cosas no salen bien siempre.

Toothy-Lo se , pero es mejor pensar así que estar deprimiéndote por gente que no vale la pena.

Nutty-Odio admitirlo…pero puede que tengas algo de razón.

Toothy-No te obligo a que hagas lo que te diga , pero al menos pensa en lo que te dije.

Nutty se empezó a reír ,Toothy no entendía a que se debía.

Toothy-De que te ríes ?

Nutty-Nada , ahora entiendo porque me caes mejor que otros psicólogos…ellos te obligan a hacer lo que te dicen , en cambio vos…sos mas humano , es como que comprendes a las personas y deseas mucho ayudar, pero eres demasiado sentimental , mezclar tus sentimientos con tus consultas puede ser una combinación peligrosa.

Toothy-A veces , incluso para los psicólogos , es inevitable entender o comprender demasiado al paciente ,sin embargo lo mas importante es la persona atendida y ayudarla lo mejor posible .

Nutty-Otro motivo por el que me caes bien, eres tan serio pero a la vez tan maternal ajjajajajaaj .

Toothy-Hey!

Nutty-jajajjajajajajaja perdón ajjajajjajaja, y por cierto…perdón.

Toothy-Por que me pides perdón ?

Nutty-Por haberte empujado.

Toothy-Ah eso..no paso nada , es normal que tuvieras esa ira , capaz te incomoda que alguien que no sea tu amigo o de confianza te de un abrazo.

Nutty-Y también perdón …por haberte besado aquella vez, estaba drogado y hago cosas bobas…pero hay que admitir que tus labios sabían delicioso, paleta dulce y lollipop.

Esto provoco que Toothy quedara rojo, al igual que un lollipop.

Nutty-Sabes que ? creo que no solo me simpatizas …podría llegar a quererte como persona .

Toothy-En que sentido ? (pregunto nervioso )

Nutty-Nose , como amigo o…nose.

Toothy-Acordate Neil , soy tu psicólogo , tu mi paciente , no se pueden mezclar o crear una amistad siendo tu psicólogo y tu mi paciente.

Nutty-QUE SOY NUTTY !ODIO MI NOMBRE POR ESO ME APODAN NUTTY! IDIOTA .

Toothy-Sabes que ? mañana seguiremos hablando , hoy estoy muy cansado , hasta mañana.

Nutty vio como Toothy se iba a su cuarto , quedo pensativo y murmuro.

Nutty-Hasta mañana, pecosito

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TERMINE OTRO CAPITULO , perdon que haya demorado T_T , gracias por leerlo :3 y no me demorare mas en escribir.

PD:Como una amiga dijo , criticas constructivas no destructivas nwn . Hasta luego ! w


End file.
